Hurt
by 0 Himiko Miko 0
Summary: SPOILER Fic dedicatoria, 26 de Enero... porque ese día no solo murió una persona.


Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic ^^u pero no pude pasar este dia por alto...

Gracias a esto descubrí que soy pésima con el drama, por lo tanto este será mi primer i último fic de angustia XD

pero tenia que dedicarles algo a esos dos niños en este dia, bueno... la intencion es lo que cuenta...

Es un songfic.. con la cancion Hurt de Christina Aguilera.

* * *

.

Parece que fué ayer cuando ví tu rostro

Me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas pero me alejé

Si solo hubiese sabido lo que sé hoy...

.

Desde que tuve uso de razón, había sido educado o entrenado (como prefieran decirlo) con el único objetivo de convertirme en una letra, trás la cual se escondía el mejor detective del mundo. Viviendo en un lugar, donde no me faltó nunca de nada a excepción, claro, de la calidez que pueda proporcionarte una familia.

Hice todo lo que me dijeron, siguiendo el patrón que crearon para los niños de aquel singular orfanato. Sin quejas, sin opinar... sin negarme a nada.

Por que nos educaron como máquinas y yo me comporté como tal...

Pero como pasa en todos los lugares, siempre hay quien se tuerce del camino establecido.

_Ese eras tú..._

Siempre tratando de llamar la atención, querías ser el mejor... hacer las cosas a tu manera, no aceptando que alguien osara intentar enderezarte. No querías que nadie guiara tus pasos, querías ser tú el que guiara los de los demás. A mi parecer, el típico comportamiento de macho Alfa del reino animal.

Te dejabas llevar demasiado por las emociones y un buen detective no debe hacer eso. No pude evitar verte desde un punto crítico, tu forma de actuar no me parecía la correcta y yo no dudaba en hacértelo saber, escupiendo frases con doble sentido, de las cuales no tardabas en verle el verdadero significado.

Odiabas que te reprendieran... por eso yo lo hacía...

Parecias el más interesado en convertirte en el sucesor de L, lo ansiabas... Era tu meta, tu deseo... tu todo.

Pero te encontraste con una piedra que no te dejaba alcanzar tu objetivo... y esa piedra era yo.

No podías superarme aunque pusieras todo tu esfuerzo en ello y, de la frustración nació el odio y la competividad, que hizo que nos atacaramos el uno al otro inconscientemente, para ver quien podía hacer caer primero a su rival.

No tardaste en cambiar tu objetivo de querer ser L, por el de querer superarme y ser el número uno. Desde ese momento me convertí tu punto de mira.

Si en ese entonces, me hubiese parado a observar mejor... a intentar ver como eras bajo esa mascara de prepotencia... a intentar entenderte... entender que había bajo ese odio.

Si solo te hubiese visto como te veo hoy...

.

Te sostendría en mis brazos, te quitaría todo el dolor

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, te perdono todos tus errores.

No hay nada que no daría, para escuchar tu voz otra vez

A veces quiero llamarte, pero sé que no estarás ahí.

.

Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde... nuestro orgullo y terquedad causaron daños irreparables.

Recuerdo que tu actitud hacia mi no varió en ningún momento. El que cambió de pensar fuí yo... ver como te esforzabas, como vivias todo intensamente, irradiabas vida... eras todo lo contrario a mi. Eso me despertó poco a poco admiración hacia ti, pero tambien un poco de envidia... algunas veces había querido ser como tú, porque tú... hacias con gran facilidad cosas para mi imposibles, como lo era algo tan simple como hacer amigos.

Y esa envidia quizás fué la que me impulsó a defenderme de tus ataques, atacándote a ti dónde sabía que te dolería más. En vez de ignorarte como al resto de la gente, tocaba tu orgullo y sin saberlo creé en ti un fuerte complejo de inferioridad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso estuvo muy mal por mi parte, pero ambos eramos niños, novatos en las emociones, por eso no sabiamos que tan daño podriamos causar con nuestros actos.

.

Perdóname, por culparte

Por todo lo que no pude hacer

Y me he herido por herirte.

.

Podríamos haber trabajado juntos, llegar a la cima los dos... pero tú te fuiste y yo no hice nada para detenerte.

Mello... en verdad quería que permanecieras a mi lado, aunque nunca te lo dije, te necesitaba, pero demasiado tarde me di cuenta de ello... No fuí consciente hasta que huiste y te llevaste una gran parte de mi contigo.

Ahora estaba incompleto...

.

Hay dias en los que me siento destruído por dentro

Pero no lo admito.

A veces solo quiero esconderlo, por que eres lo que más extraño.

Y es tan dificil decir adiós cuando se trata de esto.

.

Mello... al final me ayudaste mas de lo nunca pude imaginar, fuiste capaz de hacer a un lado tu orgullo para que pudiera ganar.

¿Lo hiciste por mi? ¿Te importaba lo suficiente como para dar tu vida para proteger la mia?

Me gusta pensar que sí.

Aunque puede que simplemente lo hicieras por tu deseo de ver caer al asesino de la única persona que realmente admiraste.

En ese momento me ganaste, descubriste antes que yo el verdadero plan de Kira...te convertiste en el número uno, como tu tanto quisiste.

¿Estarías feliz?

Casi podía imaginarte dedicándome una de tus sonrisas arrogantes, diciéndome sin palabras un "Te he ganado" "soy mejor que tú"

Lástima que no pudieras estar presente para saborear tu propia victoria ni para recalcar mis errores.

.

¿Me dirías que me equivoqué?

¿Me ayudarías a entender?

¿Me estás viendo desde arriba?

¿Estás orgulloso de lo que soy hoy?

.

Cuando nos reencontramos despues de seis años sin saber el uno del otro, me abordó un sentimiento que creo que nunca sentí anteriormente... era algo parecido a la felicidad.

Todos esos años de ausencia estuviste presente en mi mente y poco a poco fuí aceptando lo que realmente eras para mi. Por eso, por no tener el valor de decirlo oralmente, decidí expresártelo de otra forma; Escribiendo dos palabras tras la foto tuya que guardaba con tanto recelo "Dear Mello"... Dos palabras que a pesar de su simplicidad cargaban con el significado más grande que nunca pensé que podrían tener unas pocas letras.

Necesité decirtélo por dos motivos; Para quitarme la pesadez de habérmelas de guardar solo para mi y para ver si con un poco de suerte, tú sentias lo mismo y decidías quedarte conmigo esta vez.

Al final te fuiste... pero el suave susurro de tu voz en forma de respuesta antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, hizo que una chispa de esperanza encendiera algo cálido en mi, sintiendo como si mi corazón latiese por primera vez después de una larga hibernación.

_" Near... al final llegaremos al mismo lugar, te estaré esperando cuando todo esto acabe"_

.

No hay nada que no daría

Por tener una oportunidad más

Por mirarte a los ojos

Y verte mirándome.

.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces. El mundo sigue como siempre pero yo no...

A veces siento que no soy lo suficiente bueno como para ser L... ¿Cómo ejercerías tú ese papel?... ¿Cómo lo hacía el propio L?... ¿Actuo correctamente?

Ahora, sentado en una gran sala llena de monitores, me encuentro apilando casi compulsivamente una gran cantidad de cartas, formando torres de todos los tamaños.

Detuve mis movimientos un momento, para observar el pequeño títere que te representaba. Con el tiempo, ya se había convertido en una prolongación de mi dedo índice. No me lo quitaba nunca, me había acostumbrado tanto a el que ya ni me entorpecía ni para mis quehaceres diarios, además... ese muñeco era lo más cercano que tenía de ti.

¿Sabes Mello? Tenías razón en otra cosa; El chocolate era bueno. Comí uno en tu honor tras la victoria... ¿Tú lo habrías hecho, no?

Te extraño...

.

Si tuviera un día mas

Te diría lo mucho que te extrañado

Desde que te has ido.

Es peligroso

Es tan inpensable

Tratar de retroceder en el tiempo.

.

A veces me gustaba creer que existía la reencarnación... si volviera a nacer, me gustaría hacerlo como un niño normal, dentro de una familia normal... con una vida normal, donde pudiera elegir que hacer, como vivir.

Me gustaría que en esa vida tú tambien estuvieras...

Si el cielo existiese y tu pudieras verme desde arriba, seguramente ahora estarias muerto de la risa al verme pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Ni yo mismo podía acabar de creerme que algún dia desvariaria de tal forma.

Pero eso era solo un sueño, la realidad era muy distinta... tú ya no volverias...

Mello... Te estuve esperando, seguiré haciéndolo aunque sé de sobras que no te volveré a ver, ni siquiera despues de mi propia muerte, porque tras el último soplo de vida... no hay nada.

Siempre tuve algo que contarte... pero ahora ese algo, moriría en mi garganta sin tener la oportunidad de cobrar voz... palabras que moririan incluso antes de nacer.

Ahora solo me queda seguir adelante, teniendo como único objetivo llegar al fin... porque sabía que solo encontraría la paz una vez entrara en le sueño eterno.

Quizás cuando llegue mi hora tú estarás esperándome ahí... tal como prometiste... pero sé que tal cosa es improbable.

_" Near... al final llegaremos al mismo lugar, te estaré esperando cuando todo esto acabe"_

Mentiroso...

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
